The Anderson Brother SwitchUp
by xxBlowthecandlesout
Summary: Kurt stays at Blaine's house while his parents are away, the only problem? Coopers there too. What happens when fighting ensues, and Cooper and Blaine accidentally switch bodies? Smut, fluff, and craziness ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**The Anderson Brother Switch-Up**

**Chapter 1: Early Morning Embarrassment**

Blaine grimaced as the sun streamed into his room. He was glad his parents were away on vacation, the whole "We don't accept you" thing was getting really tiring. He stretched a little, reaching down to clasp the other boys' hand. He smiled, looking over at Kurt. The taller boys hair was slightly awry, the cover was pulled up to just his belly button, so Blaine could still see every inch of his chest. He leaned over, kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt stirred, looking down at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"Mhh, yes?"

"Morning love," Blaine murmured against Kurt's throat.

"I could get use to waking up like this more often," Kurt chuckled, craning his head to the side to give Blaine more space.

"I wish my parents would just stay gone," Blaine said as he inched farther down Kurt's body.

Blaine ducked under the covers, his hands toying with the drawstring of Kurt's sleep pants. Kurt tried to bat Blaine's hands away, as the door swung open.

"Hey, little bro- Oh, God!"

"Cooper do you ever knock?" Kurt asked irritatedly, blushing furiously.

"Seriously, we were doing something important."

Cooper sniggered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that giving your boyfriend head fell under the 'Important Things' category."

Blaine blushed, "What do you need Cooper?"

"Breakfast's done," Cooper said, the smirk never leaving his face, "That is, if your still hungry after your done of course."

Kurt could feel his cheek get redder, he pulled the covers over his head.

"We'll be down in a few minutes Coop."

Cooper nodded, shutting the door behind him.

Blaine laid back, pulling the covers away from Kurt's face, "That's just Coop being himself."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "I thought I was going to die from embarrassment!"

Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt's forehead, "Come on, if were not down there, he'll come up again."

Kurt nodded, standing up. His pants hung loosely around his hips. Blaine glanced over at the purplish bruise on Kurt's right hip bone. He smirked. Kurt turned around feeling Blaine's eyes on him, he glared over at Blaine, one hand crooked on his hip..

"What are you staring at?"

Blaine inched closer, dropping to his knees in front of Kurt, his hand ghosting over the bruise, "I'm sorry."

Kurt looked down at his creamy white skin, there right on his hip bone was a big purple bruise, "How did you-?" Kurt stopped himself, "Oh, uhh yeah."

Blaine leaned over kissing it softly, "You're so beautiful Kurt."

Kurt blushed pulling Blaine back to his feet, to kiss him softly on the lips, "Lets go downstairs before Cooper comes back up here."

Blaine nodded, moving over to the closet to fetch his, as Kurt did the same. After they both looked presentable, they walked downstairs, moving into the Kitchen.

"Coop?" Blaine called out.

"In here," Cooper called out, not looking up from the paper, "Morning boys, sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks for asking," Kurt squeaked.

Cooper looked up at the two boys, a smile forming, "I didn't. There were all these noises coming from B's room last night. Impossible to sleep through."

Kurt's eyes widened, causing Cooper to break out into hysterics.

"Eggs in the pan," Cooper said in between laughs.

Blaine glared at his older brother, pulling Kurt towards the stove.

"Blaine! He _heard _us," Kurt hissed.

"We weren't _that_ loud," Blaine said smiling, "Come on, lighten up love."

Kurt glared, taking his food over to the table. He sat down looking over at Cooper, "Yes?"

Cooper shook his head, "Nothing."

Kurt didn't look amused, but he went back to eating his food, waiting for Blaine to come join them. Blaine walked over with a big, goofy grin on his face, setting his plate down.

"Got enough food?" Kurt quipped.

"I'm hungry," Blaine whined.

"I don't see how," Cooper smirked, "Looked like you had plenty to eat earlier."

Blaine glared, "Cooper shut up!"

"Someone's moody."

"Yes, I am because ever since you showed up, you've done nothing but cause trouble!"

Cooper's smile deteriorated, "Fine. I'll just be upstairs if you need me."

"Coop-," Blaine started but Cooper was already heading upstairs.

"Good going Blaine," Kurt murmured, eating a grape off of Blaine's plate.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em> So yep, this will be a chapter fic. I got the idea from a friend on twitter, they asked for a fic where Blaine and Cooper switch bodies. So this is the first chapter, not much of anything sorry guys! There's some hinting at some smut, but that's about it..

Anyways, reviews make me happy(:

xox, M.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Brotherly Bonding**

Blaine sighed, hugging Kurt.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone."

Kurt glared, "You don't feel comfortable leaving me alone in your house? What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Nothing. I just, can't help but worry that something will go wrong."

Kurt kissed him softly on the lips, "Nothing's going to go wrong. I'll probably just curl up in your bed, watch "The Sound of Music" and take a nap."

Blaine smiled, "I love you, you know that?"

Kurt giggled, nodding.

"We'll be back in like an hour tops," Blaine said hugging Kurt tightly.

Cooper rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, we're going to the mall, you're not shipping off to Nam!"

Blaine turned to glare at his brother, "C'mon let's go."

Cooper waved happily as Blaine shoved him out the door, earning a small giggle from Kurt, as he turned retreating to Blaine's room.

* * *

><p>"So what do you wanna do?" Cooper asked as they pulled into the mall parking lot.<p>

Blaine huffed, "I don't know."

"We could see a movie or something, you know? Brotherly bonding?"

Blaine glared, "You abandoned me when I needed you the most, frankly I don't want to do anything with you today."

"Movies it is!" Cooper cheered happily, oblivious to Blaine's anger.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but got out following Cooper up to the ticket window.

About an hour into whatever action-packed filmed Cooper had drug them into, Cooper leaned over to whisper something in Blaine's ear.

"I'm sorry I disappeared."

Blaine pretended not to hear this, and continued to watch the movie.

Cooper huffed, turning back towards the movie.

It was silent in the car as Cooper drove back to the Anderson residence. About twenty minutes from their house, Coop spotted an Ice Cream shop, he slowed down.

"What do you say we get ice cream like old time?"

Blaine rolled his eyes but nodded, nonetheless. Cooper grinned, showing off a full row of white shiny teeth as he pulled up to the drive-through window, ordering chocolate cones for both of them. The chipper blonde handed over the two cones, accepting the money from Cooper before trying to figure out the exact change.

"So," Cooper said, tapping the steering wheel loudly, "I'd call this outing a success!"

Blaine remained oblivious as he just stared out of the window, finally after a few minutes he could feel Cooper's gaze still on him, like he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, uh. Sure!"

Cooper looked a little hurt at his response, frowning as he took the change from the girl and sped off. Finally as they pulled into the driveway Blaine spoke up again.

"Coop, can we just not fight anymore? Kurt wants us to get along, and so do I."

Cooper looked as if he had something meaningful and sentimental to say, but decided against it, not wanting to bring feelings into this mix.

"Man, you are _so_ whipped!"

Blaine glared as he got out of the car, walking into the house. He was surprised to find it was quiet. They had been gone for at least a good three hours. Blaine wandered into his room, to find Kurt cuddled up on Blaine's side of the bed, wearing his blue Dalton sweatshirt. Blaine closed the door, sliding in behind Kurt. He kissed his neck once, twice, finally the third time Kurt's eyes fluttered open.

"You're back," Kurt stated, sleep thick in his voice.

"Yeah, we went to a movie and got ice cream," Blaine commented, tugging on his sweatshirt so that Kurt rolled over to face him.

"Ice cream?" Kurt said incredulously, "That's going to go straight to your hips Blaine!"

"You'll still love me if I'm fat right?"

Kurt giggled loudly, trying his best to pull off a serious face, "No. If you become fat, we're definitely breaking up."

Blaine pretended to be offended, but knew Kurt was only joking. Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine hand.

"I love you, and I'm so glad you patched things up with Cooper."

Blaine nodded, "Me too sweetie."

Blaine smiled as him and Kurt continued to talk about Blaine and Cooper's afternoon, things were definitely starting to turn around for the Anderson brothers. Or so they thought anyway.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the three boys sat down around the table for dinner. Once plates had been dissed out, Cooper turned his attention to Kurt, almost as if he had forgotten Blaine was even there. Cooper spent most of the night complimenting Kurt on things, and thanking him for cooking such a wonderful meal. Blaine couldn't help but glare across the table, to where his older brother was leering at his boyfriend.<p>

"Kurt sweetie, why don't you get dessert, didn't you have something great planned?"

Kurt smiled, "Yeah. I'll get it." He glanced back at the table once more before disappearing into the Kitchen.

Across the table Cooper sat smugly, "You have such a nice boyfriend Blainey."

Blaine glared speaking through clenched teeth, "Don't call me that."

Cooper sighed, "Blaine why are you being like this? All I've ever been is nice to you. Nice to your boyfriend, _accepting_ of you."

Blaine's mouth dropped at the words that were flowing so easily out of Cooper's.

"_Nice_? When have you _ever _been nice?" Blaine questioned. Cooper started to say something but Blaine cut him off. "When we were younger all you ever did was tease me for my height, one time you glued my bowties to the ceiling fan!"

Cooper smirked remembering the incident fairly well, "So I gave you crap about being short, looks like it really worked out for you."

Blaine shook his head angrily, his mass of curls flying about as he pushed back from the table.

"All you ever do is cause trouble! No one wants you here okay?"

Cooper tried to object, but Blaine was already stalking out of the Dining Room and upstairs. Kurt came in, obviously hearing the whole fight, and sat the pudding looking stuff onto the table.

"I'll just go see if he's okay," he said before retreating to Blaine's room.

As soon as Kurt was upstairs and in Blaine's room, he glared at Blaine.

"You told me it was resolved, now what the hell is going on?"

Blaine just shook his head, "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I just want to sleep."

Kurt sighed but followed Blaine over to the bed, and proceeded to undress, till they were both just in boxers. They laid down, and Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Love you."

Blaine smiled, "I love you too, night."

Kurt didn't say anything just cuddled up in Blaine's arms as they both drifted asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em> Wow! I'm astonished with all the feedback I got from the first chapter, and I'm so glad you guys like it so far. So here's the next chapter(: Chapter three will include the actual body switching(:

Reviews make me happy, and write faster(;

Xox, M


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Switch Up

_Author's Note: _Quick note guys! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter, my internet has been down because it is storming where I live :/ and this was a really hard chapter to write. Also; So obviously my Cooper is kind of OOC, but to be fair we don't really know who Cooper really is, so I was able to play around with him. Next, chapter Cooper who is in Blaine's body will cause trouble, so anything you'd like to see him do to Blaine's body let me know! Next, this chapter is kind of confusing, it was confusing for me to write. Just remember that when I mention Blaine, he is in Cooper's body so Kurt isn't speaking about/to him. Same goes for Coop, he's in Blaine's body. Also thanks to everyone for all of your feedback and support on this fic (: Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cooper woke up slightly disoriented. The first thing he noticed was that, he wasn't in his bed, or even his room for that matter. He took a minute to adjust his eyes to his surrounding, he suddenly felt a small vibration coming from his pillow. He looked up, realizing that it wasn't a pillow at all, but in fact Kurt? Wait. He did a double take, why was he sleeping in the same bed as Kurt? Kurt leaned down, kissing Cooper's forehead, causing Cooper to jump up.<p>

Kurt eyed him warily, "Blaine? Are you alright?"

Cooper shook his head looking down, "Why do you keep calling me Blaine?" That's when he noticed. He walked over to the full length mirror in the corner, mouth agape as he examined the reflection. He held up one hand, watching as it moved in the mirror as well. Cooper couldn't think of what do to, he was trapped inside a Blaine's body, so he screamed. Very loudly.

Across the hall, Blaine awoke staring up at the ceiling. He scratched his head, rolling over, expecting to see Kurt's smiling face, but was met with an empty bed instead. 'That's odd' he though as he stood up. Then, for the first time he noticed his surroundings, he was in Cooper's room, why? He shook his head, as he opened the door to the hall, only to be shoved back into it, by what looked like an Eewok mixed with Prince Eric. The hooded figure grabbed him by the hair (which proved to be rather difficult seeing as how the figure was quite a few inches shorter), and pulled him over to the dresser mirror.

"Do you see something wrong with this picture?" The figure asked.

It took a few moments for it to dawn on Blaine, why did he look like Cooper, he automatically turned to Cooper to place the blame.

"What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! I just woke up with your boyfriend trying to kiss me!"

Blaine glared at him, "Don't you _dare_ touch my boyfriend."

"It's not my fault he thinks I'm you!"

Finally all the anger had disappeared from Blaine's body, he sat down on the bed, "So what do we do?"

"Well, I guess we try and find a way out of this "Freaky Friday" shit, you got us into."

"Me? I-" Blaine stopped arguing, "Fine. Just don't touch Kurt, or I swear to God Cooper."

Cooper sighed, "Okay, okay. I won't touch Kurt."

Blaine just nodded, as he shooed Cooper out of the room, "Go, so he doesn't suspect anything."

After Blaine had gotten dressed, in the only clean clothes in Cooper's closet, he bounded downstairs joining Cooper and Kurt in the Kitchen.

"Morning love," he said leaning down to hug him.

Kurt stared up at him, "Uh. Good morning Cooper."

Blaine mentally slapped himself, he was in Cooper's body! He couldn't do that. He frowned, quickly moving to sit across from Cooper.

"So, _Blaine _how'd you sleep?"

Cooper glared over at Blaine, "It was fine, thanks."

Kurt noticed the behavior between the brothers but, for them that wasn't really anything new. He shook, looking up at Cooper.

"So today I thought we could just hang out. You know, your parents will be coming back soon, and we won't get a chance to just cuddle for awhile."

Blaine glared at Cooper from across the table, "You guys have your whole lives to cuddle, why don't you try spending a day apart? Then you'll know your love can withstand time."

Kurt gave him a 'Are you kidding me?' kind of look before turning back to who he thought was Blaine.

"I thought we could watch a movie or something, you can join if you'd like Cooper."

Blaine sighed, "Alright but keep all hands above the blanket."

Kurt rolled his eyes, finishing the last of his bagel. He stood up grabbing Cooper from his chair and tugging him towards the Living Room, Cooper gave Blaine one last pleading look before his head of messy curls popped out of sight. Blaine quickly finished his bowl of cereal, following the couple. He plopped down on the recliner that sat on the left side of the love seat, that Cooper and Kurt now occupied. He turned his attention towards the opening credits of the movie, he didn't want Kurt thinking he was ogling him.

Kurt smiled as the opening credits to RENT popped onto the screen, this was one of his and Blaine's favorite movies to watch on cold nights. He pulled Cooper close, cuddling into his side. Cooper sighed, draping his arm across Kurt's shoulders but, being a straight man, he didn't really feel all to comfortable "getting cozy" with Kurt. Not to mention, it was his baby brothers boyfriend! Kurt looked over at him.

"You okay honey?"

Cooper looked over at him, "Yeah. I just don't want to make Cooper feel uncomfortable."

Kurt pouted, "He'll get over it, we never get to do this because of your parents. I think he'll be okay."

Cooper just nodded, trying to look back towards the movie. Kurt grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Come on, don't be like that," He said leaning forward to kiss him.

Cooper turned his head, so that Kurt only got cheek, and even that was too much for him. Finally Kurt gave up, just silently sitting watching the movie. Blaine glanced over at the pair, he sighed. It was going to be a _long_ afternoon.

After the movie ended, Kurt suggested that Cooper and him go up to the room, for some "Couple Time" but Cooper declined, saying that he wasn't feeling too well after breakfast. The day drug on and on, until finally the party was all tuckered out and ready to sleep (which had been the plan so that Kurt didn't try any funny business). After Kurt was settled, Cooper mentioned something about saying goodnight to Blaine, before racing down the hallway to his room. He opened the door, joining Blaine on the bed.

"I can't sleep in the same bed as him," Cooper complained.

"You have to, or he'll think you're mad, and since you're supposed to be me, you could end up getting us in a fight," Blaine said sternly.

Cooper sighed, "Tomorrow you're going to get us out of this right?"

Blaine nodded, ushering Cooper out of the room, "No funny business Coop.

"Tell that to your horny boyfriend, for once he isn't gonna be getting any!" Cooper laughed hysterically.

Blaine shook his head, stumbling back into the now dark room, before tumbling onto the cold bed. He hated this, he was used to the warm body sleeping next to him. Used to Kurt's shampoo, and the smell of his neck, since that's where Blaine usually slept. Blaine silently cursed whatever curse was upon him. He missed his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _ So what did y'all think? Reviews make me happy ^.^ and they encourage me to write faster! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: _ I am **astounded** at the attention this has gotten. I'm so glad you are enjoying it. I think I'm doing fairly well for a beginner, and it being my first chapter fic(: I'm sorry for the delay on this update. Blame it on the stupid muggle school and all my friends who are either, going through a break-up, or stressed because they "hooked-up"... :p Anyways, enjoy! (I think you've waited long enough, sorry for the short-ish length.. This was a hard chapter to write.. because it's basically a transition chapter..) Reviews make me happy, so chuck some my way please... ^.^

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Cooper's Plan..<p>

Kurt sighed happily as he snuggled closer to Cooper's side. They were sprawled out along the couch, Cooper beneath Kurt. After another day had passed and they were still stuck, Cooper was surely convinced they were stuck like this, so he decided he wanted to get accustomed to his new life. That's how they ended up cuddling on the couch, watching "Project Runway" one afternoon. Neither of them glanced up as Blaine walked into the room, wearing a scowl.

"Can you guys please stop being so _cutesy_?"

Kurt fixed Blaine with his deadliest bitch glare, "Why don't you just go hang out in your room? I'm personally getting a little offended by your homophobic behavior Cooper. All we're doing is cuddling, it's not like I'm straddling him on the Kitchen table!"

Blaine could feel the blush begin to creep up his neck. "Whatever." He shot a glare at Cooper before stalking into the Kitchen for a snack. After a moment or so, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"What's gotten into you?" Cooper asked sitting on the counter.

"You're always hanging all over my _boyfriend_, you'd be pissed too!"

"Blaine, all we're doing is cuddling bro. I think you'll live," Cooper murmured from his spot, perched atop the counter.

Blaine couldn't think of what to say, so he just glared. He was pissed. That was _his_ boyfriend, not Cooper's! Finally he sighed, grabbing his car keys.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later." Blaine mumbled as he went towards the back door, disappearing quickly behind the thick glass door.

Cooper sighed, watching out the window as the car drove away.

"Well," he grinned as he started towards the bathroom, "As long as I'm in your body.."

* * *

><p>Blaine stumbled through the door a few hours later, clearly still in an upset mood from earlier. He pushed open the door, walking into the quiet Living Room.<p>

"Kurt? Blaine?" He called out, venturing into the Kitchen.

Kurt had one hand propped on his hip, and the other was flipping pages in a cookbook.

"Where's Blaine?" He asked, stepping closer to Kurt.

"Upstairs bathroom," Kurt answered not looking up.

Blaine gaped, swallowing the large lump in his throat, he was upstairs. In the bathroom. In Blaine's body. What did he do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What did y'all think? Chuck some review my way, tell me what you want to see Cooper do to Blaine's body, and vice versa(: I adore you all! xox-M.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I'm so, so sorry for the wait. It's been horribly long. I've been so busy, with contests and my birthday and friends birthday's not to mention writer's block. Anyways I hope this makes up for it(: _

_Reviews?(: Love, M.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: As Long As I'm In Your Body... <strong>

Blaine ventured forward opening the door, he gaped at the sight of Cooper prodding the silver piercing that was jutting out from Blaine's hip.

Blaine gulped, anger welling in his throat, "What. Is. _That_?_" _

Cooper turned pulling the blue shirt down quickly, "What are you speaking of?"

Blaine glared, "I'm referring to the fucking piercing in my hip!"

Cooper smirked pulling up his shirt, "I got your hip pierced! I think Kurt'll like it."

Blaine reached up, rubbing his temple, "You pierced my _hip_?"

Cooper nodded, finally sensing the anger coming from Blaine, "Surprise?"

And suddenly it all went dark as Blaine lunged for Cooper.

* * *

><p>Cooper groaned as he placed the bag of ice back over his eye. Blaine had gotten in quite a few hits, the downside being that Blaine would have the bruises later when they switched back, if they switched back. Kurt walked over handing Blaine a bag of ice, tossing it into his crotch where Cooper had socked him.<p>

"Ngh, Kurt! My balls!" He complained.

He just simply smirked taking his seat next to Cooper. He moved the bag of ice from his eye, kissing the purple bruise softly.

"My poor baby. I guess we'll have to be extra careful tonight," Kurt winked.

Blaine gave Cooper a warning look, that went mostly unnoticed by Cooper. He just kind of nodded, trying not to act weird. After all, he was supposed to be Blaine. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Blaine and Cooper had managed (somehow) to get along. Both brothers were sprawled out on various couches, watching "Aladdin." There hadn't been any arguing, until they they were in the Cave of Wonders, and it was time to decide who would get to sing Genie's song.

"You already got sing!" Cooper yelled, throwing a pillow at Blaine.

"Yeah, because I make a better Aladdin than you!" Blaine argued back.

"You got to sing the first song, which technically makes it my turn!"

"I don't care about technicality! _I'm _singing Genie's part and you're not!" Blaine said un-pausing the movie.

"Fat chance" Cooper mumbled under his breath, as he began to sing softly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, turning the movie off.

"How about we just order in pizza and eat dinner. Enough Disney for one night."

Cooper gaped at him, "We can't be together anymore."

Kurt giggled, "I guess it's a good thing we're not together now huh? Blaine knows I don't really like Disney. Well not as much as him anyways."

Blaine stifled a laugh, hopping up to grab the phone. He ordered a half pepperoni half mushroom, with crazy bread. Blaine looked over at where Cooper and Kurt were animatedly talking about Kurt's college choice. Blaine's heart welled, even if Blaine was in Cooper's body, he could feel the love they shared. Cooper was just hoping he could return to his body soon. He glanced down at the metal stud sticking out of Blaine's hip. It hurt like a bitch, but it wasn't his body. He grinned, joining them just as dinner arrived.

After they were all stuffed with pizza and strawberry smoothies (courtesy of Kurt). Blaine and Kurt opted to cuddling on the couch. Cooper took this as a sign to get Blaine back for earlier. He stalked into the bathroom, pulling out the hot pink dye Kurt had once brought over as a dare for Blaine. Of course Blaine was _not_ down for that, so he opted to just be Kurt's slave for a week. About forty-minutes and a long shower later, Cooper emerged with bright pink hair. Blaine giggled, if Cooper wanted to pierce his body, Blaine would dye his. He walked into the Living Room confidently, trying to avoid Blaine's glares.

"Cooper, what have you done?"

Cooper sniggered, "I dyed my hair? Like it."

"Not particularly," Kurt gaped.

Cooper glared at where his body was now standing, he was humiliated. He couldn't let Blaine win, so he leaned over and grabbed Kurt in a fiery kiss. This of course pissed Blaine off. And for the second time that night, he lunged towards Cooper.

"Get the fuck off of my boyfriend!" Was the last thing he shouted before he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ooooh, a cliffhanger.. Dun, dun, dun, duhhh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: I've Had Enough Of Your Body**

_ Author's Note: So. I'm so lucky and happy for those of you who have stuck with me from the beginning. And those of you who are just joining, love you too (: *insert hugs and hearts here* I won't bore you with all the details. Just know I'm so so so sorry for being gone for as long as I was, but I'm back now :) My Summer vacation will begin on the 8th of June and then I'll be writing always, because I have nothing better to do *giggles nervously* Anyways, read on humble readers and chuck some reviews my way :) _

* * *

><p>After Blaine regained consciousness, they all sat down to talk about it. Cooper took his time explaining all the basics to the switch, while Kurt sat gaping at the brothers.<p>

"So-so, this whole time, I've been sleeping in bed with Cooper?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, the first few days it was actually Blaine and then we woke up and we well, weren't ourselves."

Kurt gaped some more, "Ew, Cooper you kissed me?"

Blaine blushed, "Uhm, sorry?"

Kurt shook his head as he stared at the two brothers, and then the room began to spin.

"I'm back in my body!" Blaine shouted, his poof of black hair jumping with him.

He gasped out in pain as the silver stud in his hip snagged on his shirt, "Gah."

"Oh my, Blaine are you okay?" Kurt said in a rushed tone, kneeling at his side.

"Yeah, just take this stupid stud out of my body," he mumbled glaring through the tears at Cooper.

"But," Kurt began, "It's kinda hot.."

Blaine glared, "Take it out, now."

Kurt rolled his eyes unscrewing the small metal ball. A small drop of blood trickled down Blaine's tan skin, Kurt reached out wiping it off with the tip of his finger.

"All better." Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded pulling him closer, kissing him softly.

"I've been waiting to do that for the longest time," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips.

Kurt giggled as he kissed him again.

"I still have pink hair so what the hell do I do?" Cooper glared preparing to lunge at Blaine.

"We'll go pick you up some brown hair dye Coop," Blaine promised, locking fingers with Kurt.

Cooper sighed, "Hurry up, and pick me up some jerky while you're out."

Kurt shook his head, "That's going to go straight to your ass."

Cooper chuckled, "You seemed pretty pleased about my ass when we were in bed the other night."

"Wha-?"

Kurt blushed, pulling on Blaine's hand, "C'mon hunny."

Cooper smirked as Blaine and Kurt scurried out to the car, nothing could break those two, not even a body switch. He smiled, his brother had finally found the one.

* * *

><p>The End (:<p>

**A/N: **So yeah, this has taken waaaay too long, and I'm sorry. I had too many things going on at once. I hoped you all liked the wrap up. I have another story on the way, it's Klaine my OTP(: also a sidenote: I got to meet Riker Lynch, by the way, totally hot in person, like dayuuuum(; yeeeep Jeff the Warbler, he's ahhhmazing in person and I totally got to hold his hand, and got the guitar pick out of his mouth :p I got to meet Ross Lynch too, he's really nice and god, so hot(: And they all signed my R5 poster, best concert ever :) Anyways, hope you all enjoyed. Love you all for sticking with me.

Love, M.


End file.
